Spotlights
by Jenn Calaelen
Summary: Stories of Khand: Chapter 1: The future ruler of Khand meets a Nazgul for the first time. Chapter 2: 'I Never Said Goodbye'
1. Chapter 1

**Spotlights **

**By Nerwen Calaelen**

**Disclamer****: I don't own LotR.  I (possibly) own the characters that I invented and the plot of the story, nothing else, so don't sue me! **

**A/N (general):** Whilst I've been writing 'Changing Perceptions' some of the characters and aspects of the culture have inspired me to write short stories that do not fit into 'Changing Perceptions' but provide more of the background for that story.

For anyone who's not read it, these stories are set in Khand and are my trying to answer the question of how these mysterious allies of Sauron were and why they fought for him and what happened to them after the War of the Ring.

**Azklash**** and the Nazgul**

**A/N:** Azklash is the same character as he is in 'Changing Perceptions'.  However, at the time of this story he is not yet Emperor and is about 14 years old.  This story is from his point of view.

*** 

Gladly I leave my studying for another day.  I have completed the tasks set before me by my tutor and now am free until sundown.  I return to my room to get food to take with me.  It is too good a day to waste anymore of indoors.  There is a slight chill in the air, a message that at last summer is ending.  I will climb up the hill behind the palace to where there are caves.  I love exploring the old mine workings, searching for overlooked fragments of rock that contain gems or fossils, anything unusual to add to my collection. 

However, before I can leave, I am summoned by my father.  He is receiving an envoy from our overlord and wishes me to attend.. Sighing inwardly, I go hoping that I outwardly seem willing enough.  I know better than to disobey my father but secretly I am annoyed.  I have only just come of age and already my father has piled duties on me, as well as my lessons in lore and war.  I am his only son and heir; I will be Emperor here after him.  I know this and am reminded of it every time I fail him.

I enter and bow to him.  Unexpectedly he is alone, except for one figure in a black cloak.  It must be the envoy.  My father acknowledges my presence, he gestures me to remain silent and listen.  They are speaking of the war.  Sauron's messenger is demanding more troops.  My attention wanders and I watch the envot; he stands totally still and speaks harshly.  He orders my father, as he would a slave and my father obeys him willingly.  

Their business ended, the figure turns and I can feel it looking at me, evaluating me, but I can see no shadow of a face under that cloak.  My brain feels full of ice, I fight back all thoughts, afraid that this figure can read them.  I will not show him that I am afraid!  I lower my eyes to the floor, as before my father's gaze.  Eventually, he speaks,

"A worthy heir. kinsman..  He will rule well in his turn."  

My father dismisses me and I somehow manage to walk from the room, still not daring to think.  After I close the door, the words rush back at me, 

"Kinsman!"  I did not realise I spoke aloud until I heard the word.  Am I kin to that figure of dread, that embassy of Sauron?  Is that my grandfather that I never knew?  My great grandfather?  What?  How?  Why?

I am back at the door to my room, I know from the look the guard gives me that I must look different.  But how could that not change me?  Have I seen the shape of my fate?  

I shiver uncontrollably, despite the heat.  Stumbling over to the table, I grasp the flash of wine and drink, determined to forget what I have just heard yet knowing that I never will.  

***

**A/N:**  Please review!!  I know this is very, very, very weird and I want to know what you think about it.  Also, what you think about this idea for several short stories under one title – do you want to read these or not?  Any comments and/or constructive criticisms welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spotlights **

**By Nerwen Calaelen**

**Disclamer****: I don't own LotR.  I (possibly) own the characters that I invented and the plot of the story, nothing else, so don't sue me! **

**A/N (general): Whilst I've been writing 'Changing Perceptions' some of the characters and aspects of the culture have inspired me to write short stories that do not fit into 'Changing Perceptions' but provide more of the background for that story.**

For anyone who's not read it, these stories are set in Khand and are my trying to answer the question of how these mysterious allies of Sauron were and why they fought for him and what happened to them after the War of the Ring.

**Replies to reviewers: Lasse-Lanta1:  Thank you very much.  I'm glad you enjoyed it and that it made sense without having read 'Changing Perceptions'.  I find the Nazgul very interesting character(s) (one in particular – I've got the whole background to this but not yet in a form that I can post).**

**Soledad****: Thank you.  No more about the Nazgul at the moment, but another little story. **

**A/N (this chapter):  This was not what I had intended to write next, but the idea wouldn't go away, and then when I started writing it, it took a totally different direction to where I thought it was going to go.  I had hoped to have a lighter story next, but this was the loudest plot bunny.**

I'm rather stuck on 'Changing Perceptions' at the moment, but have been writing another story called 'These Men So Unafraid To Die', the first part of which is posted here, but as part of the Dunadan Project.  There is a link to it from my profile.

***

I never had the chance to say a proper goodbye.  My brother left at dawn, summoned back to defend the borders against the ever present threat of Harad.  We had always been close and I am always so afraid for him when he goes into danger.  He is the most important person in my world and I do not want to have to live without him, not now, not ever.  But I would never try to stop him going to war, for it is his life.

I struggle to stop the tears failing, they will damage the wool.  Numbly I continue weaving, I must not let the others see how upset I am.  Their chatter flows over me, I do not listen to it, but return to my despair.   

I hardly see him anymore, every leave is shorted than the last.  Every army that marches west leaves more work for him to do.  I should be thankful that he has not been called upon to lead one of those armies, but Azklash will not let him.  I know Grubzar pleads with him every time but the answer is always no.  Sometimes I wonder why Azklash does not let him go, but I can not follow his thoughts.  He says that his best general is too valuable to send with an army than needs numbers, not skills, but is that the whole reason?  I wonder if he fears that if my brother were to come to Sauron's attention as the great leader that he is he would not dispose of Azklash, who is so pathetic and install my brother as Emperor instead.  Maybe I am being too devious, but I can never understand the Emperor.  

He is about the same age as me, but sometimes he seems old, as if worn down by something I can not see or know.  I spend my life in his court and most of it watching him, as I know he holds my life and the lives of everyone in his hands.  No one is safe, for he could execute or banish anyone he chooses.  I fear him but am determined never to show that fear.  

I can be as strong as Grubzar can.  I will survive for now.  I will not despair, there is always hope that he will come home safely, and by that hope I must live.  I only wish that I had had the chance to say goodbye to him this time, for something tells me that he will not return safely.  I brush tears from my cheeks and return to my weaving.  I will not let anyone see my fear, I can be strong.

Why must he go into so much danger?  I always fear for him, knowing that someday he will not come back.  Then I will be forced to live on.  I did not have the chance to say goodbye.  

It worries me that he may already be dead, that I may not know.  How can I face this?  He is my brother, my protector.  How could I survive life without him?  He was always the one to look after me, is that why I feel unsafe at the court, because he is not there to protect me?  

I did not have the chance to say goodbye.  He can not die, I could not face it if he died when I had not say goodbye to him.  

I know I am being irrational, but I am afraid that because I did not say goodbye he will die this time.

***

Perhaps Skrabada was right in her worries, as she would not see her brother again, but it was she who would die.

***

**A/N: The idea just wouldn't go away, so in the end I decided to write it up and post it.**


End file.
